Thumb
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Bobby Alex Fluff This fanfiction was inspired by the Vincent D'onfrio scene in Household Saints. A little bit of teasing gets Alex what she wanted, but not how she expected it. Thank you, The Confused One, for helping me with this and for the beta.


Title: Thumb  
Authors: The Confused One and untapdtreasure  
Rating: M  
Summary: Inspired by the VDO movie Household Saints.  
A/N: my first ever collaboration with The Confused One. I love ya, girl!

LOCI

Bobby was completely engrossed in the file that he was reading. He sat there intent on cracking this case wide open. He sat there rubbing this thumb up and down his index finger.

Alex walked up with cups of coffee. Lowering herself to his ear, she whispered, "There's better things you can do with that thumb, ya know?" Setting his coffee mug in front of him, she smiled pleased with herself at his flustered look.

Sitting down across from him, she raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"We might have to explore that thought."

Alex choose to ignore his statement as she picked up a file folder and started going through the contents. "I think I have something." She looked up only to see that he was not listening. He was staring at her, a devilish look in his eyes. "Get that look off your face and get back to work." She whispered hotly.

"You started this." He said looking down again. "But I'll finish it." The last part was muttered more to himself than to her.

"What was that, Bobby?" Alex asked raising one eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." He cleared his throat. "So what do you have there?" He moved his chair around to her desk.

Moving their chairs so close together that there was barely breathing room, he read the file over her shoulder. He slid his hand onto her thigh and slowly traced a line up her inner thigh. If only she were wearing a skirt today, he mused to himself.

He noticed that she had gotten completely still but that her eyes were cold. "Bobby, stop it and stop it now." She said through clenched teeth.

To anyone watching them, it was nothing more than two partners going over a case. His finger continued its tender assault.

"What did you find?" He said again.

She laid her hand over his and shoved it off. "Just this." She pointed to a paper in the file. Everything went back to business as usual.

LOCI

The day had been long and draining, but it had resulted in two arrests and another case closed. Alex had just pulled off her shirt when there was a knock at her door. Muttering an obscenity, she tugged her shirt back over her head.

Looking through the peep hole, she smiled. When she opened the door, however, she frowned. "Bobby, it's late. I'm tired. Go home."

"I came by to show you something." He said as he pushed passed her.

"OH?"

"Yeah..." He picked up her new copy of Vogue, thumbing through it before setting it back down.

She shut her door hard., "Well..."

The sound of the door slamming made him jump slightly. "I'm getting...I just...Don't you..." He ran a hand over his mouth, mentally kicking himself for letting her get to him this way.

"Let's sit down," Alex said as she made her way to the couch. He instead sat across from her on the coffee table.

Alex sat back. "Why are you here?"

He pinned her back against the couch with one hand on each side and kissed her mouth hard. Pulling away, he said against her lips, "I don't want to talk anymore."

"Bobby, if you think you can just come in here..." She was cut off by another hard kiss, this time his tongue moved between her parted lips. He pulled her up so that they were now standing. She started to push him away, but then surrendered to his kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whimpered.

Bending slightly, he scooped her up at the knee, careful not to break the kiss.

Once his knees touched the edge of her bed, he dropped her into the middle.

"Goren, if you're gonna play caveman..."

"Eames..."

"Yeah?"

"Get undressed."

Her mouth opened to speak, but thinking better of it she began shimming out of her slacks and panties.

Approving, Bobby nipped at her ear and whispered, "I think we should explore where I can put my thumb now."

"What's stopping you?"

Standing back up, he pulled off his shirt. "Oh…no...not just yet. Got to make you suffer a little..."

"But Bobby..."

"Eames..."

She slid under the covers. "If you're not gonna play fair, you can go."

Pulling the covers back and just out of her reach, he pulled out his hand cuffs.

Her eyes widened. "Don't you even think about it."

He tossed them to the side, along with his gun. "You really think I'd cuff you?" His pants and boxers hit the floor.

"I've learned never to say never where you are concerned." She laid back watching him.

"Didn't I tell you to get undressed?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts..."

"Fine." She pulled her shirt over her head. She removed her bra and tossed it to him. "And now that I'm undressed, are you just gonna stand there?"

"I uh...hadn't thought that far ahead." Her fist clenched, and he blocked a blow to his stomach. His body covered hers. "You know, I always love getting you a little flustered."

Before he could register any emotions, she had him flipped over onto his back. The look of surprise on his face was payment enough for all the torture he had just put her through.

"Alex, that was dirty." His hands held her in place as she straddled him.

"Oh so it's Alex now?" She lightly pinched his nipple before lowering her mouth to it and sucking gently.

She watched as his eyes closed and his grip on her hips loosened. "And what is it about this thumb?" She lightly pulled his thumb into her mouth and sucked it.

His sharp intake of breath let her know that she was doing something right, that and the hardening of his shaft trapped between their bodies.

"So..."

Bobby opened his eyes. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because you are supposed to be showing me what YOU can do with this thumb. I know what I can do with it." She nibbled slightly. "Shall we explore some more?"

Slowly he turned her so that she was on the bottom once again. His thumb slowly trailed down from the hollow of her neck down her stomach as he spoke softly in her ear, "It can start up here and slowly slide all...the...way...down...here." He stopped just before he reached her center. She put her hand on top of his. "No more teasing."

He let his eyes meet hers. "Okay." He slowly rubbed his thumb over her clit.

"God...Bobby..." Nearly out of breath with just one touch, she whimpered.

"Alex..." he whispered as he slid a finger into her and continued to gently caress her nub

with his thumb.

Her hand holds him in place. "Don't stop."

He kissed her stomach before taking a breast into his mouth. He moaned as he feels her tightened around his finger. He slowly removed his finger. Her eyes showed her disappointment. "Hey..." He parted her lips with his tongue as he settled between her thighs. "I want to get lost in you."

Her arms slipped around his back as she held him against her. "Please..."

He slowly entered her, letting her body adjust to his size. She sucked on his ear lobe. Closing his eyes, as he slowly filled her moaning her name. "So warm...so...god..." He whispered between kisses to her neck.

She ran her hands down his back., He slowly lifted his chest from her and sought out her mouth.

Slowly, her hands ran down his chest and between their bodies. He caught her hand in his and pulled it above her head. "No." He entwined his fingers with hers as he took her other hand in his. He began to move faster as he watched her below him. "Talk to me," he whispered.

"I love you, Bobby." She lifted her head from the pillow and sucked his bottom lip.

His mouth slowly formed into a grin. "I love you too."

"Bobby..."

"You want to be on top..." He never slipped from inside her as he maneuvered them so that he was on the bottom.

Her fingers ran through the hair on his chest. She kneaded his flesh as she slowly rose and fell. Small moans and sighs escaped her lips as he began lifting his hips to meet hers.

"Eames..." His hands are in her hair, on her breasts, just touching her.

"Alex...call me Alex in here...I'm not your partner here." Her eyes locked on his as she continued to move.

He stroked her cheek as his palm kneaded her breast. He slowly raised himself so that they were both sitting up, only now he could reach her mouth. "You're never just my partner there..." He whispered as he moved deeper inside her.

"I know..." Her mouth covered his. Their passion building with each stroke, touch, and moan. "It's okay to loose control."

Hearing her reassurance, he turned her onto her back once again as he moved hard and deep inside her.

"Faster," she encouraged. "Harder..."

The sound that escaped his throat was so primal that for an instant, she could not move.

Seeing the love in his eyes, calmed her fears and she pulled his mouth to hers once again.

He could feel her clenching around him, almost at the edge. "It's okay."

She let go. Her body a mixture of tingles and quivers as she pulsed around him. She tightened around him and he released inside her, deep inside her.

He laid his forehead against hers as he looked deep into her eyes, seeing her soul. "You...were...amazing...breathtaking..." He said out of breath. Kissing her mouth gently, he rolled onto his back and pulled her with him.

Her fingers ran up his chest. "You weren't so bad yourself."

"I'm glad I came over. I can't live without you..." He held her tighter and kissed her sweaty forehead.

Alex sighed contentedly, "I can't live without you either."


End file.
